Saturday Mornings
by AnaIsFangirling
Summary: Derek had no idea that bringing his son to Comic'con to meet the cast of Teen Wolf would change their lives, but then there was Stiles.


**Saturday mornings**

"Daddy! Daddy wake up; it's Satu'day!"

Sometimes Derek wished he hadn't started it. Their Saturday morning ritual was great but it would have been even better if his son wasn't so goddamn energetic after waking up.

"Daddy!" Isaac whined one more time, poking the sleeping form of his father. Derek groaned and turned his head to see his 5-year-old staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What time is it?"

"IT'S TEEN WOLF TIME!" Isaac shouted gleefully while jumping up and down.

"No. No it's not. It's...barely 7." Derek groaned after looking at his alarm clock. "We have a rule Isaac: Daddy sleeps until 8 am on Saturdays and THEN it's Teen Wolf time." He protested even though they had never respected that rule since he had made it up.

"But I wanna know if Dylan's gonna find Tyler in the forest! He's in danger Daddy!"

Of course, the last episode had ended in a small cliffhanger that had Isaac fretting over the well-being of a fictional character for the entire week. How could he say no?

"Okay, okay…" He agreed. Isaac screamed in joy, probably waking up the neighbors, again, and ran down stairs before Derek was even completely out of the covers.

Derek knew he would never say no to Isaac. Not on a Saturday morning anyway. Two years ago Isaac's mother Kate had left with no warning. She had just packed her bags and drove off. It had been hard on both off them, but especially Isaac. He had been so young; he couldn't understand why his mother would leave him. That was when they had started their Saturday morning tradition. The first time Isaac had discovered Teen Wolf, it had been on a Saturday morning after he had woken up from a nightmare. It had been a rerun of the first season. After just one episode, Isaac was hooked.

Derek hadn't seen his son that excited for months so he had bought the first two seasons on DVD and every Saturday morning they would watch an episode while eating breakfast on the couch, usually still in their pajamas. Now, instead of watching DVDs, Derek had to DVR the newest episode on Monday nights. He refused to let Isaac stay up on a school night, at least that was the excuse he had made up. He just didn't want their little ritual to stop… Even when there wasn't any new episodes to watch, they'd just re-watch every seasons until the next one started.

Half an hour after Derek's brutal awakening, they settled on the couch with a plate of waffles each and watched as Dylan rescued his werewolf friend from the evil Grandpa. It was supposed to be a kid's show but it got so popular that most of the fans were much older than Isaac. Derek wasn't as much enthusiastic as his son but he'd learned to enjoy the silly adventures of Tyler the werewolf and his human best friend Dylan. Plus, most of the actors were real eye candies.

Finally the episode ended and Derek waited patiently for his son to finish his long monologue about everything he had liked about it. This time it only lasted 10 minutes.

"I'm glad you liked the episode buddy. And you know what? I have a surprise for your birthday."

Isaac seemed confused.

"But it's not my birthday yet."

"I know, it's next Saturday, and next Saturday, we're going to drive all the way to San Francisco and meet the actors of Teen Wolf for real." Derek looked at Isaac's expression going from confused to excited in less than a second.

"Really? We're going to see Stiles and Scott?"

"Yeah; and Lydia and Jackson to. We're going to Comic'con an-"

"OMG WE'RE GOING TO COMIC'CON?!"

"Yep; and we'll go to the Teen Wolf panel, where people can ask questions to the actors, and then we'll get you an autograph from one of them and maybe a pictu- hey, where are you going?" Derek called after Isaac who had jumped out of the couch and ran towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna draw them pictures!" Isaac shouted as he climbed up to his room.

"You have time buddy, it's in a week!"

"But they have to be perfect Dad!"

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Derek whispered to himself.

…

A week later, father and son were finally at Comic'Con and Derek was officially freaking out. He knew there would be a lot of people but he'd never imagined this amount of people could fit in that place. He had grabbed Isaac's hand and refused to let it go under any circumstances, going as far as carrying him when there were so much people around that he couldn't see his kid even while clutching his hand.

The plan was to look at comic books in the morning, eat the lunch he had packed for them and then wait in line for the Teen Wolf panel. By the time they got to the waiting-in-line part of their schedule, Isaac was already tired-though more emotionally than physically- and Derek kept looking at the bags full of comics they both had- Batman for him and Spiderman for Isaac- which gave him visions of his suffering bank account. Seeing his son so happy was worth every dollar he had anyway. The 6-year-old kept talking about how some bully named Matt was going to be so jealous of his new comics and how he would show all his friends the pictures they had taken of him with cosplayers.

Isaac himself was in a costume, of sort; Derek had dressed him with Dylan's usual style: A plaid shirt, a graphic t-shirt with Spiderman on it, jeans and all-stars sneakers. He even had a red hoodie but Derek kept it in his bag since it was too warm for it.

They were not the first in line but there were only a dozen teenage girls in front of them so Derek was pretty sure they'd get good seats. He just hoped his kid would manage to stay awake during the panel.

An hour later, the doors opened and Derek carried Isaac towards the front row. A few people tried to push him out of the way until he turned around and threw a death-glare at them. They had good seats, right in front of where Lydia would sit according to the names on the table. Isaac, who had been sleeping in his arms for the last half hour, was having a hard time staying still on his chair; he kept looking around, kneeling on his seat to have a better view.

"Isaac, sit upright please." His son did as he was told but kept fidgeting. It would take a while for everyone to settle so Derek tried to distract him with his new comics.

Finally, someone appeared on stage and called the actors one by one. As soon as the first one arrived, Isaac stopped moving altogether and stared up at the stage with awe. The panel started and it was a bit different than what Derek had expected but not necessarily in a bad way. The guy who had introduced the actors asked them questions about the current season and a little about the next. The answers sometimes felt rehearsed but most of the time it was just fun. Scott was a bit goofy and Stiles seemed to have no filter but it was really hilarious to watch.

Derek couldn't stop smiling, no matter how much he tried to act like the Dad that got dragged to a Twilight movie, and Isaac was giggling along everyone even when he didn't really get the jokes. The only problem was all of the fangirls screaming in their ears every few minutes, but he couldn't blame them. Stiles was so adorable in real life; even Derek was swooning.

Everything was going well and after 20 minutes it was the audience's turn to ask questions. Some were really interesting, others were not so much, but when Stiles was asked who was his favorite superhero Derek couldn't stop himself from listening closely. It was vital information after all.

"Oh gosh hum… I don't know, I love superheroes, it's hard to choose." Stiles started. Some fans were screaming suggestions out back. "I don't want to start a DC vs. Marvel war so I'm going to say both Batman and Spiderman, I can't choose between those two."

People laughed and agreed and quickly the room quieted down just when Isaac decided to squeal.

"Did you hear Daddy! He likes Spiderman like me!"

The room was once again filled with giggles and little 'Aww's while Isaac kept looking at his father, not noticing the attention towards him.

"Dude! He's so cute!" Stiles said as soon as the room was quiet enough. "What's your name little man?"

Isaac's face turned red when he realized Stiles was talking to him; he started biting his lips before looking up to the stage.

"Isaac." He said quietly, too quietly apparently since someone came to him with a microphone. "My name's Isaac." He repeated.

"You like Spiderman too Isaac?"

"Yes!" All traces of shyness were gone. "But Daddy likes Batman better."

"Well your Daddy is extremely hot- I mean RIGHT, he's extremely right! Fuck…"

The last part of his sentence remained unheard as the room exploded with various screams and laughter. All the actors were laughing; some of them so hard Derek could see some tears, except Stiles who was hiding in his hands, and the little that could be seen of his face was bright red.

Derek was a little embarrassed and a lot flattered. He kept his head down after noticing a few people taking photos and/or videos of him with their phones. Isaac was a little lost but he didn't seem to mind losing the attention of the crowd.

It took a while for the room to calm down, especially since the other actors teased their co-star mercilessly for what they called his 'Freudian slip'. Eventually the subject was dropped and a few more people got to ask questions to the cast and before long the panel was finished.

A lot of people were still staring at them so Derek took Isaac in his arms and left the room quickly. They had a good half hour before they had to go to the Teen Wolf signings that they used for a bathroom break.

When it was time to get to the place where the signing was, Derek hesitated. He knew most of the people at the signing must have been at the panel, they'd probably remember that little scene. Not to mention the actors who might tease a little more if they recognized him. In the end he had no choice; he had promised Isaac that he'd get an autograph from at least one of them and now that Stiles revealed his love for Spiderman he was Isaac's new favorite person in the world, there was no doubt that Isaac would want his autograph.

They were far from the first to arrive and waited for more than half an hour while various people in the room stared at Derek, giggled behind his back and took photos of him and Isaac without even trying to be discreet.

When they finally got close enough in the line for Stiles to see them, the actor seemed to lose control of his arm and made a weird movement that sent his pen several feet away from the table. He laughed it off with the fan in front of him and took another pen. While he talked, signed photographs and received gifts from the four people in front of them, Derek kept catching Stiles throwing glances at him and Isaac. Maybe he didn't want to see Derek because of the panel? Maybe he should send Isaac and stay behind? Yeah right, as if he could leave his kid alone and miss his chance to actually see the guy up-close.

"Isaac, my man! How are you doin' little dude?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Isaac answered politely like his father had taught him… for once. "I made you a drawing!" He added enthusiastically, handing him the drawing he had made.

"Thank you! Oh dude, it's awesome!" Isaac had drawn Dylan's jeep, it wasn't the best fanart but it was pretty impressive for a 6-year-old. Derek was always proud of Isaac's drawings, his kid was going to be an artist he just knew it. "Scotty, look!" Stiles called out to his friend who was sitting on his left. "It's Roscoe!"

"Dude! That's so cool! You're a really good artist Isaac." Scott said with a gentle smile.

"I know right? This kid is gonna be a badass comic book artist one day. You'll probably do a few Spiderman arcs right Isaac?"

Isaac was too star-struck to answer and just giggled with a shy smile and rosy cheeks.

"Okay! What picture do you want me to sign?" Stiles finally asked when he noticed the people behind them started to get impatient.

"That one!" Isaac said pointing at a picture of Dylan/Stiles with a baseball bat.

"That one it is!" The actor took the picture and wrote a rather long message to Isaac on it before handing it to him. Derek was about to take his son's hand to leave when Stiles took another picture and said: "And one for your Dad to, hey Champ'?"

"Oh no- You don't have to- I didn't pay fo-"

Stiles had the message written and signed before Derek could finish his sentence.

"Take it, I don't mind." Stiles insisted, handing it to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you Isaac! Keep drawing dude, okay?"

"Okay Stiles!"

Derek finally managed to reach Isaac's hand and almost dragged him out of the room. That Stiles was too adorable for this planet and, who knew, Derek seemed to have developed a kink for guys with moles. He needed to go back to the real world and forget the young man even existed; his sanity depended on it.

"Daddy, look! He wrote that I was going to be an artist and that he ca- can't wait to read my comics! Can I draw comics when I grow up Dad?" Isaac asked, jumping up and down while trying to shove his autograph in his father's face but only reaching his stomach.

"Sure buddy, why not?"

"What does yours say?"

Derek hadn't actually read it yet so he looked down at the thing in his hand for the first time.

"It says that hum… oh… It says that he likes batman too."

Actually it said:

'To Sorry-I-didn't-catch-your-name,

You are extremely hot/right to like batman, if you want to discuss our mutual appreciation of the Dark Night, here's my number ;)

P.S: Your kid is the cutest cute to ever cute.'

But Derek didn't know how to tell his 6-year-old that he was basically the best wing-man ever.

…A year later…

"Daddy! Stiles! Wake up! It's Saturday!"

That was the only warning Derek had before he was hit in the chest by a jumping 7-year-old.

"Ow. Isaac! No jumping on the bed!"

"But it's the only way to wake Stiles up!" The kid complained.

"Then jump on Stiles!" Derek joked.

'Uh?' Was the only sound Stiles managed to make, but he was indeed awake.

"Go downstairs; I'll be there in a minute to start breakfast." Derek instructed to his son. When he was finally left alone with his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around him and started giving him small tender kisses behind his ear.

"Come on babe, you heard the man: It's Saturday."

Stiles finally opened his eyes to stare lovingly into Derek's.

"Saturday mornings are the best…" He said, his voice crackling sleepily. "…I just wish they weren't so early."


End file.
